omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mard Geer Tartaros
|-|Base= |-|Etherious Form= Statistics Name: Mard Geer Tartaros. Origin: Fairy Tail. Classification: Etherious Demon. Gender: Male. Age: Unknown, but should be hundreds of years old, but not above 400. Tier: | At least D-2. | D-3. | Destructive Capacity: | At least City+ Level. (Can casually stomp Natsu, Sting and Rogue at the same time, easily keeps up with the Celestial Spirit King and was clashing with him equally) | Mountain Level. (Much more powerful than before, stomped both Natsu and Gray, the latter utilising Ice Devil Slayer Magic) Can ignore durability with Memento Mori. | Speed: | Hypersonic+. (Can easily fend off and outspeed Sting, Rogue and Natsu at once) | High Hypersonic. (Far superior to before, fought Natsu and Gray at the same time) | Durability: | Mountain Level. (Tanked attacks from an enraged Natsu, took only superficial damage from combination attacks of Natsu, Sting and Rogue, was absolutely unscathed from a direct attack from Natsu in his Lightning Flame Dragon Mode, easily broke out from the ice created by Gray, who was utilising Mard Geer's weakness, Devil Slayer Magic) | Large Mountain Level. (Was completely unable to be damaged by Natsu who was using a Natural Dragon Force and tanked his strongest attack at the time in Dragon Force without a scratch, tanked attacks from an Devil Slayer Magic-wielding Gray and was only injured and defeated after being hit off-guard by Gray's strongest attack in Ice Devil Slayer Mode) | Intelligence: As the proclaimed Underworld King and leader of Tartaros, Mard Geer is an extremely cunning and intellectual being. Stamina: Extremely high. Was able to participate in very long-lasting battles against multiple people at once. Range: At least several dozen meters. Weaknesses: Devil Slayer Magic. Other than that, none notable. Key: '''| Base | Etherious Form | Powers & Hax Immortality (Type 1), Magic, Curse Manipulation, Nonexistence via Memento Mori, Plant Manipulation, Flight, Transformation, Summoning, Energy Absorption, Telepathy. Weapons & Equipment The Book of E.N.D. Notable Attacks & Techniques '''Thorn Curse (荊の呪法 Ibara no Jūhō): A Curse of Mard's which allows him to create a series of thorny rose vines, the Curse can be used as a means of "punishment" for those who cause inconvenience to Mard, as the vines wrap around the target extremely tight, digging the thorns rather deep into their body. Furthermore, through this Curse Mard is able to use his Curse Power in various ways, such as a thorn-imbibed shield or rose-shaped explosion, and grow flowers to attack opponents. * Thorns (荊 Ibara): Mard summons a series of size-varying thorny vines (optionally done with the use of several hand gestures) from whatever surface he desires, which are capable of passing through the target's body, and ensnares his target of desire, rendering them, at least temporarily, incapable of movement. * Rose Explosion: Mard creates a rose composed of Curse Power that engulfs its nearby surroundings in a destructive explosion. * Prison Flower (監獄の華 Kangoku no Hana): Mard grows a large, monstrous flower with spikes and chains around its bulb which he describes as "the prison flower which blooms in the Underworld" that can use its vine to attack opponents. It is also able to contain others inside its bulb, as seen when Jiemma emerged from it. * Dea Yggdrasil (冥界樹 Dea Yugudorashiru): Mard creates a massive spinning sphere from his hand from where an immense wooden beam is fired at the target. Alegria (喜びか Areguria): By swiping his hand, Mard is able to make use of this Curse, which turns Cube into a gigantic monster called Plutogrim; a beast which Mard describes as being a gigantic prison. The name of the Curse refers to the joy that one is supposed to feel in regards to becoming one with Cube. Memento Mori (メメント・モリ Memento Mori): Mard is able to produce a dark paralytic mist around the target that envelopes them, creating a massive beam of dark spirits that reaches towards the sky. Known as the ultimate Curse and the Memory of Death, this Curse was created to destroy the immortal being Zeref as the victims of this Curse are no longer alive nor dead, but are simply erased, becoming nothing for eternity. Category:Character Profiles Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Tier D